


ichor/blood/

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blood, Dreams, Gods, Hallucinations, Magic, Minor Violence, just generally a little spooky idk, lapslock, this can be set in the dsmp universe if you want but it doesnt matter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:46:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28448649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: how do you go about the transformation?
Kudos: 7
Collections: Anonymous





	ichor/blood/

**Author's Note:**

> this is formatted weirdly on purpose  
> i have no idea how to tag for this or how to describe it because its not really written like normal prose.  
> just. tw for blood? no real descriptions of violence but there is implied self harm and gore

cut

  


an open gash on your palm, stare, stare, stare the blood starts to drip slow. like molasses as you turn, tilt yourself into the altar and watch entranced by the dark liquid. pouring from you in waves rivlets of red smear across, pale palms and its done the work. youre covered in red bathed in the ichor the blood you crave it pulses within you as a deep ancient need an ache so intrinsic to your being. its not yours. you're soaked. go inside because its raining but you look into the sky and see nothing but fluffy white and grey skies cotton candy clouds full to bursting with dark promises of biting winds and unforgiving colds

you.

gorge yourself.

you have an open wound on your palm and as you lean away from the sink? the sink the altar the sink is slick with ichor gleaming golden in the low light but glowing ethereal. you are bombarded. with visions the mud is deep your boots sink into it squelching and squishing like a living. thing the earth. its alive underneath your feet and you trample it without abandon and watch the blood rise up from the roots and leak and rain from the sky

and you realize its ending

everything is ending it's all ending its the end its the end and

there is dirt in your hair. carefully comb fingers through, dislodging the gore and grime. resolve to wash it soon, lest the mess dry in it. unseeing you continue forward blind but privy to

everything you can see it all. all in its entirety the whole of the universe is laid bare! before your very eyes and it burns like something holy and its searing (your skin sloughs off like it was never attached to your bone and muscle you grind to a halt a painful miserable suffering) .and

it burns and you continue and wipe the blood from your face (blood ichor blood ichor) your mind itches your crawl broken body against the solid grateful ground and youre injured? theres a gash the size of everything on your hand and you ooze endlessly endless hunger desire lust you lean over and fall into. your.self? 

tumble tumble tumble tumbling tumbling tumbling

deep deep deep dark

inside youre heading to the core you know intrinsically youre headed into yourself your body consumes you you burn alive your flesh melts off your bones in the heat dripping like candle wax watching detached it burns it sears a divine sigil into your very being as even your bones turn to a vengeful magma, as youre reduced to

nothing.

but.

ash.

you wake up. you look to the sky laid in the dust and grime and see nothing but gray skies and cotton candy clouds, pregnant with new truths of the world. things you have spoken into existence? rules made anew rewritten to squeeze in like an afterthought, a careful consideration made to your disposition. your body screams and aches and groans and you surely are just as alive as you ever were. the pounding bangs bumps slams rise within you a hunger true pure and undying for the sweetest of all delicacies. accordingly, you indulge.


End file.
